Machines which are adapted to mix foods in a cup are well known in the art. Typically, these machines are utilized in fast food establishments, ice cream parlors, or the like, and utilize some type of agitating device carried at the end of a rotatable shaft. A typical agitator includes a ring having a central disk extending from one side of the ring to the other side of the ring. The user fills his/her cup with the food, such as ice cream, and condiments such as candies or the like, and then positions the cup so that the agitator is in the food. When the machine is turned on, the agitator is rotated with the intention of mixing the candies into the ice cream. The user can often assist this process by moving the cup circumferentially or vertically.
However, the prior art mixing machine and agitator operated as described above are not without their problems. First, no known agitator is capable of thoroughly and efficiently mixing the majority of the volume of the cup, including the breaking up of large candy or other condiment particles. In addition, known agitators do not mix the materials well at the sides or bottom of the cup, and if the user attempts to manipulate the cup to do so, the configuration of the prior art agitators can potentially cause damage to the sides or bottom of the cup.
Thus, the need exists for a mixing machine with an improved agitator which is free of the problems plaguing the prior art.